


The Emotions in Your Eyes

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, M/M, This ship is too adorable, mark pov, markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loved staring at Youngjae, especially the younger man's eyes because they were so expressive (it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was hopelessly in love with Youngjae, nope, none at all.)</p><p>For Day 25 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emotions in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the literal definition of a word vomit.  
> Self-indulgent Markjae fluff for everyone :)

They said the eyes were a window to the soul. This was especially true in Youngjae’s case, Mark decided. The younger already had a very expressive face, with the way his mouth would stretch into the widest grin whenever he played with Coco or the way his eyebrows would almost disappear into his hair when he was surprised (such as when Mark had first asked him out on a date.) But his eyes were extremely so. Maybe that was the reason Mark loved gazing into his eyes, it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he was completely in love with the younger boy.

Jackson had gotten him to ask out to the younger man hoping it would decrease the staring (foreign quiet stranger who stares a lot at his dongsaeng wasn’t really a great image for his best friend, the Chinese man had decided.) but it really hadn’t affected the amount of time Mark spent staring at Youngjae’s eyes. If anything, it actually increased, considering how much Mark loved Youngjae’s pleased yet embarrassed little smile when he realized Mark was staring at him.

Mark loved how Youngjae’s eyes would twinkle when he was completely and fully happy. He would honestly believe it if someone told him that Youngjae’s eyes were actually stars plucked from the heavens. He especially loved it when Youngjae looked at him with those eyes. He remembered the first time it had happened was when he suggested both of them getting Coco together. He had wanted to make Youngjae’s eyes sparkle like that for the rest of their lives, no matter what the sacrifice.

But Mark hated the fact that Youngjae’s eyes were equally as expressive as when the younger man was upset. He hated it when Youngjae’s eyes brimmed with tears, like when he had failed an audition. The usual joy in his eyes had been replaced by self-hate, doubt and layers of insecurity he had yet to peel away. Mark had been filled with an inexplicable sense of both rage (towards whoever had amde Youngjae this sad) and guilt (because he couldn’t always protect Youngjae against the cruel world that younger man was much too precious for.)

But the way, Youngjae’s eyes filled with hope and an emotion Mark couldn’t really put a finger on whenever he peppered the other’s face with kisses, in an effort to comfort him or when they cuddled at night, the moon the only source of light as Mark whispered praises into Youngjae’s ears made Mark’s heart constrict and yet feel too big for his chest all at the same time.

But without out a doubt, Mark’s favourite were times these; when they were all out together and he and Youngjae would make eye contact from across the room. Mark loved the way Youngjae’s eyes would soften when he caught sight of Mark and he could keep his gaze on the elder’s without an ounce of embarrassment.

Both boys were shy and while they tried their best to effectively communicate, bold declarations of love were difficult for both of them. But when Mark stared into the younger’s eyes he could see the pure love and affection in them and he knew that Youngjae could see the same feelings in his.

And for both of them, that was more than they could ever ask for

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :) Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
